


Day 158

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [158]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [158]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Day 158

Thrask had been preparing for this moment for years, yet he wasn’t sure he was ready. Ever since the Starkhaven mages were recaptured and Meredith had decided to use the right of tranquility to make an example of a few of them, Thrask had known the day would come when she would need to be removed from power.

It was slow work finding like-minded templars in the order, those who wanted to protect mages as much as they wanted to protect the world from the dangers of magic. Not only because there were far too few of them, but also because if he approached the wrong templar, it would all be over. Secrecy was the only weapon they had, at least for now.

Today was the day Thrask had decided to make his move. The only one with the power to divide the templars into two reasonably equal factions was Cullen. Thrask has set up a private meeting with the man, his seniority allowing him that privilege.

“I expect you have some reservations about Meredith’s handling of recent events,” Cullen said when Thrask arrived.

“To say the least,” Thrask replied. “But it is more than that. The Knight Commander had changed recently. She is quicker to see enemies where none exist. She is harsher in punishments for misdemeanors.”

“There was an attempt on her life”, Cullen retorted. “Those responsible have still not been brought to justice. The circle is barley under control as it is. If the ages learn how fragile our power is… I have seen the consequences of failure and is it worse.”

“These mages want only the dignity given to other men and women as a matter of right.” Thrask was worried about pushing too hard and too fast but at the same time. The longer he waited the more mages would suffer for it.

“But they are not like the rest of us,” Cullen said. His voice and demeanor had changed. Thrask had the impression the man’s focus was no longer on the present but on some past event. “Ask the people of Ferelden about the dangers of magic. Ask the village of Redcliff, where every family is missing a son or daughter because of one mage child. Ask the mages of the circle whose lives were ripped apart because a few of their number wanted anarchy.” Cullen had never spoken openly about his experience during the Blight. Thrask knew only that the Circle there had fallen into chaos and Cullen was the only tempar to come out alive. Thrask knew he could never understand what the man had gone through, but… It was too risky to press further.

“Perhaps it would be best if I were assigned to patrol the city, outside the Gallows for a few days,” Thrask said. Cullen nodded slowly.

“Perhaps it would.”

Thrask took his leave and set out across the harbour and made his way to Darktown. Grace had been this way many times and Thrask knew what to look for. A gathering place where most people came to drink themselves into a stupor but the mage underground came to meet.

Thrask was careful not to wear anything that might identify himself as a templar, yet he still felt like he stood out. The mages watched as he made his way across the room to where they were.

“Choose your next words carefully templar,” one of them said. “They will be your last.”

Thrask met the mage eye to eye and spoke in a far calmer tone then he felt.

“I have an opportunity for you.”


End file.
